dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death/@comment-50.46.144.206-20131202054641
I think I just found a game-breaking bug that I don't see documented here, maybe someone can help me confirming it. The bug allows me to respawn Death with almost no health, i.e. can be farmed with 1 shot (no periapts or special arrows needed). This is before killing Daimon. I don't know what happens after killing Daimon because I found this bug while I was trying to farm Death after Daimon kicked my ass... Anyway, the steps go like this: 1. Enter The Bloodless Stockade, which spawns Death full health (assuming you have not fought him before). Use whatever method you like to fight Death until it has tiny little health left. 2. Leave The Bloodless Stockade. Both entrances should work, although I'd use Sparyard of Scant Mercy because it's closer. 3. This is the key part: after leaving The Bloodless Stockade, reenter it, but before you go to engage Death again, save the game (anywhere inside The Bloodless Stockade is fine before engaging Death, so save closer to him for convenience). And right after save, Godsbane yourself and retry, which will resume from the same location. 4. Now go kill Death, naturally the first time you go back to kill him, he will have just little health left for a one-shot kill. However, if you have done step 3 above, after killing Death and pick up the loots, you can go through step 2 and 3 again to find that Death respawns with still just tiny little health left. This basically allows you to farm and one-shot-kill Death indefinitely. Remember, the key is step 3, where you have to make a save inside The Bloodless Stockade before killing Death, and you have to Godsbane yourself at least once before leaving the Bloodless Stockade. I'd suggest Godsbane yourself before killing Death the first time after reentering The Bloodless Stockade, so you don't have to make the "tough" choice of Godsbane yourself even though Death drops something good, but Godsbane yourself after killing Death is fine too for the bug to occur. As long as you save and Godsbane at least once, the bug will just repeat itself. If you're picky, you can keep Godsbaning yourself and killing Death in one entrance until he drops something good, or you can just pick up whatever he drops, leave and reenter to try again, just don't forget to save and Godsbane at least once after the reentrance. Now this bug is totally game-breaking, because Death can actually drop all Bitterblack Lv.3 items: weapons, armors, gears, and novelties. And for the other things he drops, Bone Lantern and Scythe Shard sell for more than 40k each, while he also drops rift crystals of 5k each. Killing Death also gives 400k - 800k experiences, making lvl 200 trivial. And last but not the least, he also drops Bitterblack Lv.2 Armors, which makes controlling purification of Lv.3 armors easier. Basically other than enhancement materials, Death will drop everything you need for beating this game...